Little Beautiful You
by Accepting Any Drop of Blood
Summary: all the lyrics to the songs that were sang by Haley James-Scott. Enjoy! Read & Review
1. 1972

"Moving on from 1972 ain't an easy task," he said  
Says he's been sober since she left him for dead  
And the old man takes a swig of his non-alcoholic beer  
And the tired man proudly takes a drag, it's been nearly 28  
years.

And it still blows me away  
How easily time is wasted  
And it still blows me away  
How easily were kept wounded  
Anger is so real...

"Didn't mean to say the things I told you," I said  
"Your interpretation was in your head.  
I guess you could chock it up to a life experience  
Go ahead and live your life while it's full of bitterness"

And it still blows me away  
How easily time is wasted  
And it still blows me away  
How easily were kept wounded  
Anger is so real...

And it still blows me away  
How easily time is wasted  
And it still blows me away  
How easily were kept wounded  
Anger is so real...


	2. Elsewhere

I love the time and in between  
the calm inside me  
in the space where I can breathe  
I believe there is a  
distance I have wandered  
to touch upon the years of  
reaching out and reaching in  
holding out holding in

I believe  
this is heaven to no one else but me  
and I'll defend it as long as I can be  
left here to linger in silence  
if I choose to  
would you try to understand

Oh the quiet child awaits the day when she can break  
free  
the mold that clings like desperation  
oh Mother dont you see I've got  
to live my life the way I feel is right for me  
you says is not right for you but it's right for  
me...  
I believe...

this is heaven to no one else but me  
and I'll defend it as long as  
I can be left here to linger in silence  
if I choose to  
would you try to understand


	3. Halo

I never promised you a ray of light,  
I never promised there'd be sunshine everyday,  
I gave you everything I have, the good, the bad.  
Why do you put me on a pedestal,  
I'm so up high that I can't see the ground below,  
So help me down you've got it wrong, I don't belong there.

One thing is clear,  
I wear a halo,  
I wear a halo when you look at me,  
But standing from here, you wouldn't say so  
you wouldn't say so, if you were me  
And I, I just wanna love you,  
Oh oh I, I just wanna love you

I always said that I would make mistakes,  
I'm only human, and that's my saving grace,  
I fall as hard as I try  
So don't be blinded  
See me as I really am, I have flaws and sometimes I even sin,  
so pull me from that pedestal,  
I don't belong there.

One thing is clear,  
I wear a halo,  
I wear a halo when you look at me,  
But standing from here, you wouldn't say so  
you wouldn't say so, if you were me  
And I, I just wanna love you,  
Oh oh I, I just wanna love you

Why you think that you know me  
But In your eyes  
I am something above you  
It's only in your mind  
Only in your mind  
I wear a  
I wear a  
I wear a Halo

One thing is clear,  
I wear a halo,  
I wear a halo when you look at me,  
But standing from here, you wouldn't say so  
you wouldn't say so, if you were me  
And I, I just wanna love you,  
Oh oh I, I just wanna love you

Haaaa ha-ha halo(x9)


	4. Safe

They set me up real nice here in the corner  
I've got my very own self to keep my mind and body warm

They set me up real nice in the back room  
Even let me eat the shit they borne

Don't nobody know any better, I suppose  
Ain't nobody looking really  
But the winter's getting cold and I need

Love that breaks me down  
So I can sit up straight and look ahead  
Hearts that kill my bones  
So I can be alive instead of dead  
I need that doesn't care  
If I get mad, or if I'm not always convenient  
I need blood more real than what's  
Running through my veins  
I need safe

I guess I just got used to bending  
It's the greatest magic trick the world has ever seen  
Tell me how it is and I'll shift my shape  
I won't even remember it tomorrow

Nobody told me any better  
They just watched me turn into  
A little shook-up bottle of soda, I need…

So come up now, come from where you are  
All you people who've seen the sign  
Gather up, gather 'round me now  
If you're willing to clear up the lies

You will hear a loud explosion  
Followed by bits and pieces of me  
Flying aimlessly

And we'll put it back together  
The way it should have been  
The way it should have been  
The way it was at first  
The way it was at first  
The way I will be  
The way I am


End file.
